Prestige
This is an article for equipment prestige upgrades. If you were looking for soft reset mechanics, go to Portal. Equipment prestige upgrades can only be found as unlocks in maps. Those upgrades will destroy your current equipment piece and raise its tier, increasing its output in stats, but nullifying all of the gain from levels put into the previous tier. A map can have multiple equipment prestige upgrades in it. That means it has to be ran multiple times, in order to obtain them all. They are always on the last cell of a map, and only one at a time can be unlocked. As there are 11 equipment pieces currently in the game, there are 11 upgrades for each tier of equipment. Each of these upgrades comes with level 1 automatically purchased (however, the price of that level is included in the upgrade cost). The cost of purchasing equipment prestige upgrades is drastically lowered if the planet was broken. Unlocks Here's a list of all the Tier II equipment upgrades that can be found in maps of the specified level. Each of these upgrades appear again every 5 levels, infinitely. Completing Scientist II unlocks (but doesn't purchase) tier 2 equipment permanently. Completing the Science IV challenge gives a reward of double upgrade drops on odd Tier drops, which are found on levels ending in 1 to 5. In effect this means the player receives two prestige drops per 10 levels for each piece of equipment, rather than one every five. Every one of those upgrades can also be obtained in later levels if they were missed. *Unlocked by completing the Slow challenge Dropping rule Prior to V2.4, if a player advanced to the next zone without picking up any prestige upgrades from a map, any subsequent maps would drop all of the same type of upgrade first and then move on to the next available piece of equipment in the order displayed above. In V2.4, the dropping rule was altered so that an entire tier had to be obtained before dropping a higher tier. In V2.5, this became a togglable feature in the settings panel: "Equipment First" will drop all equipment of one type as long as there are missing upgrades. (Dagadder I → Dagadder II → Dagadder III, etc.) "Tier First" will drop all equipment from the same tier as long as there are missing upgrades. (Dagadder I → Bootboost I → Megamace I, etc.) Prestige Effects Adding prestige applies exponential growth to the equipemnt's stats - both cost, and its bonus.For each prestige upgrade applied: * Health becomes: health * 1.19^(level-1*14 +1) or *11.4 per level * Attack becomes: attack * 1.19^(level-1*13 +1) or *9.60 per level * Cost becomes: ** cost * 1.069^(level-1*57 +1) at prestige<4 (*44.8 per level) ** cost * 1.069^((level-3)*0.85+2*57 +1) otherwise (*25.3 per level). Equipment upgrade costs Missing Arbalest/Gambeson upgrade costs Below are tables for metal/wood cost of equipment prestige upgrades of selected tiers (Shield costs wood, all others cost metal). These costs are effectively how much a first level in each equipment would cost, but level 1 is already included with the prestige upgrade. These costs are normally affected by the Artisanistry perk, and can be calculated using the following formula: cost * (0.95^level) Note that the science or gem costs are not included, as their cost is practically negligible in comparison to the wood/metal required (less than 1%) Before breaking the planet Using standard notation Using scientific notation After breaking the planet Using standard notation Using scientific notation Trivia * Before V2.4: The dropping rule of prestige upgrades used to give the player the newest tier upgrades first, even if they hadn't unlocked all upgrades of the previous tier. It worked like this: Expand to see content Upgrades of the same tier always drop in order. If, however, the player were to start a map which has higher tier equipment upgrades in it, they will be given first, even if the player doesn't have all upgrades of the previous tier. For example, let's assume the player has upgrades from all levels up until level 9. That means they are missing: * Greatsword II, Breastplate II. If the player were to start a level 11 map now, upgrades will be given in the following order: * Shield III, Dagger III, Boots III * Greatsword II, Breastplate II For this reason, if you were looking for tier II upgrades, it would have been advisable to run a level 10 map instead. Because new tier of prestige upgrades starts every 5 levels beginning from level 6 (6, 11, 16, 21, 26 etc.), it's possible to plan ahead and try lower level maps for upgrades of the desired tier. Note: If the player is missing, for example, an upgrade to Dagger III (nor has Dagger III) and also missing an upgrade to Dagger II (nor has Dagger II) and try a level 11 map, the similar principle applies, however, the lower tier upgrade will be given first. If the player does their first map ever (having no upgrades) at level 11, the upgrades are awarded in the following order: * Shield II, Shield III * Dagger II, Dagger III * Boots II, Boots III * Mace II, Helmet II etc * In V2.5, the dropping order became a togglable feature giving the player the option to select their own preference. Category:About the game